Beauty and the Demon
by luvcatz941
Summary: A beautiful young girl who is different from everyone in her home town, a young lord under a spell, a man who wants her for her beauty, and a castle full of enchantment. This could lead to an amazing adventure, and possibly many loves. Based on Disney's Beauty and the Beast with a few original plots.


Chapter 1

The Lord and the

Commoner Girl

_Once upon a time, in a far away land, a young lord lived in a shining castle in the far west of Feudal Japan. Although he had everything his heart had ever desired, the lord was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Disgusted by her haggard appearance, the lord glared at the offered gift and refused the woman._

_But she had warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for true beauty comes from within one's heart. When he dismissed her again, the matron's ugliness melted away to reveal the beautiful enchantress Midoriko. Realizing his mistake, the lord tried to apologize however it was too late;for she had seen that there was not a single shred of the light of love within his heart. As punishment, she had transformed him into a demon and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there._

_Ashamed of his demonic form, the demon lord concealed himself inside his own castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose Midoriko had offered was really an enchanted rose, which will bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love someone special and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a demon for all time._

_As the years past, he fell into despair and lost all hope; for who could ever learn to love a demon?_

In a small quiet village lived a young girl named Kagome, at the age of nineteen. On a beautiful cloudless autumn day, she leaves her cozy home and takes the path from her home to the village with a small basket in her hands. Looking up at the golden sky, Kagome then begins to sing while swinging her basket around gently.

**Little town, it's a quiet village**

**Everyday, like the one before**

**Little town, full of little people**

**Waking up to say...**

Then, one by one, the villagers opened their windows saying the daily morning greeting.

**Konnichiwa!**

Giving everyone a gentle smile as she walk by, Kagome continued to sing as she introduced many of the villagers while bowing to any who greeted her.

**There goes the baker with his tray like always**

**The same old bread and rolls to sell**

**Ev'ry morning just the same**

**Since the morning that we came**

**To this poor provincial town...**

Before walking on through the town, Kagome stopped when she heard the baker greet her and she went over to him with a bow and a "Morning sir!"

Setting his tray down on the outside counter, the baker said to Kagome as he arranged the rolls and loaves of bread, "Were are you off to?

Taking out the book she had finished reading last night, Kagome answered, "The book shop. I just finished an amazing story last night."

With a nod from his head, the baker called out to his wife inside the bakery, asking for the baguettes. And so, continuing on her way to the book store, a couple of women noticed her and started to say amongst each other.

**Look there she goes, that girl is strange no question**

**Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?**

Next to see Kagome is an old rich woman who is sitting at the cafe, drinking tea.

**Never part of any crowd**

Then it was a barber who was distracted by Kagome and not focusing on the trimming he is doing and accidentally cut off more than needed.

**Cause her head's up in some cloud**

Soon many villagers who saw the young adult then revealed their opinions on her.

**No denying she's a funny girl, that Kagome**

Hitching a ride on the back of a cart, Kagome just sat there while seeing and listening to her fellow villagers.

**Konnichiwa**

The driver said to a young maiden.

**Good day**

**How is your family?**

Then Kagome watch as one young beautiful woman approach a small stand, where the man that was flirting with her ended up with a whack in the back of the head from his wife. Since her ride is close to driving past her destination, Kagome sang as she got off and went to the door.

**There must be more**

**than this provincial life**

Inside the store with a small bell ringing as she entered, the old owner turned toward his favorite customer and said with a smile, "Ah, Kagome."

"Good morning," Kagome said as she hand him the blue book before going over to the shelves. "I've come to return the book I borrowed."

"Finished already, dear child?" the owner said as he set the book on a different shelf.

Climbing the ladder to get a better look at the choices, Kagome said as she scanned the shelf, "It was so good I couldn't put it down. Got anything new in?"

"Not since yesterday."

"That's okay. I'll borrow..." she said in thought before taking out a book with a design of a rose on the front and back cover, "this one." and hand it over to the owner.

Taking a look at the book, the shop owner said in a chuckle, "But you've read it three times."

"Well it's my favorite; far away lands, daring sword fights, magical spells, a cursed prince and a common girl in love."

Handing the book to her, the owner said with a smile, "If you like it so much then it's yours."

"But sir," Kagome said as she slowly left the store with the book in her hands, not noticing the three guys that were watching her from the window.

"I insist since you are my favorite customer."

"Thank you, thank you very much." With that, Kagome made her way home while reading her new book.

**Look there she goes**

**That girl is so peculiar**

**I wonder if she's feeling well**

**With a dreamy far-off look**

**And her nose stuck in a book**

**What a puzzle to the rest of us is Kagome**

Making her way to the fountain in the middle of town, Kagome sat down, listening to the soothing sound of the running water in the fountain as she sighed dreamily at the scene in her book.

**Oh, isn't this amazing**

**It's my favorite part**

**because you'll see**

Showing a few stray cats her favorite part in the book, Kagome continue to sing.

**Here's where she meets**

**Prince Charming**

**But she won't**

**discover that it's him**

**'till chapter 3**

With that, after petting the cats, the strays were then chased away by a dog. In a near-by hat shop, a woman that was trying out a few hats had noticed young Kagome pass by as she continue reading. Letting his customer look at her reflection in his small hand-held mirror, the owner then said a few things that everyone agrees; Kagome is completely odd, very different from everyone.

Then a gun shot was heard, a duck that happened to be flying by had been hit. Two boys, one with a white Mohawk and the other had red hair held a bag open to catch the dead bird. With the duck in their bag, the two boys, Hakkaku and Ginta rushed back over to the one who shot the duck. "Wow, you did not miss a shot, Koga!" said Hakkaku.

"You are absolutely the greatest hunter in the whole world!" followed Ginta."

Stepping into the day light, a young man with long black hair tied back, wearing a brown hunter outfit, turned to his two best friends and said, "I know."

As the three start to walk around the town, Ginta said, "Not a single beast alive stand a chance against you!"

Then he was followed by Hakkaku, "And no girl for that matter."

Bringing the two closer, Koga then said as he had his eyes set on a certain girl, "That is true, Hakkaku, Ginta. And I have my eyes set on that one." he then pointed to Kagome who had gone over to a young woman who had a child that looks like Kagome.

"The historical professor's granddaughter?" the two asked, both remembering that there is one girl who really likes Koga, Ayame.

"She's the one lucky girl I'm going to marry. Since she is the most beautiful girl in town, she is the best. And I do deserve the best, right?" Koga then turned to the two boys.

Hakkaku and Ginta did like Kagome since she is kind, the two were just aware that Ayame had had her eyes for Koga while he chased another girl who doesn't even enjoy his company. "Well of course you do, but..." the two were cut off when Koga simply ignored that part of their sentence.

Keeping his eyes on her, Koga then let out his feelings for Kagome.

**Right from the moment**

**when I met her, saw her**

**I said she's gorgeous and I fell**

As he looked himself in a mirror, Koga failed to notice Kagome start leaving with her little brother Sota by her side.

**In this town there's only she**

**Who is beautiful as me**

**So I'm making plans**

**to woo and marry Kagome**

To see her leaving, holding her book by her side and talking with Sota as they made their way through town to get home, Koga then started to follow them with the crowds making it difficult to keep the two in his sight.

While getting some water for her home, a girl with long red hair tied back and flowing over her shoulder and wearing a white dress, saw her crush chase after the girl he only had eyes for. Since Koga only wanted Kagome, Ayame could only feel jealousy and envy the fact that her rival had the affections of her crush on her. Ayame knew that Kagome never liked Koga because she had told her so, she even promised to find a way to turn his attention over to her so he would stop pursuing a girl that doesn't acknowledge him.

Trying to not lose sight of Kagome, Koga tried to get through the crowds when he noticed that Kagome was in a more open area of the square, took hold of Sota's other hand and twirled around with her singing.

**There must be more**

**than this provincial life**

Once down twirling around like little kids, Kagome and Sota continue on their way home. With Koga still behind the two, he made his way through the crowds as they watch the two siblings exit the village, close to getting home.

And so, being close to home, where they could see their mother sweeping outside, the two were stopped when Koga jumped down from the trees and said more to Kagome, "Hello, Kagome."

"Konnichiwa, Koga." Just as the two were passing him, Koga then snatched the book from Kagome's hand. Glaring at him, Kagome said as she reached for her book, "Koga, may I have my book please."

Keeping it out of her reach, Koga said as he leafed through the pages carelessly, "How can you read this and there's no pictures."

Crossing her arms and shaking her head, Kagome reply, "Some people use their imagination that there's no need for pictures in a good story."

Closing the book, Koga turned to Kagome and he carelessly tossed the book over his shoulder in the direction of a mud puddle, but Sota caught it before the book landed in the mud. "Kagome, it's about time you got your head out of the books and pay more attention to important things; like me." he said with a seductive look in his eye.

Not falling for his charm, Kagome smiled at Sota for being able to catch her book before it could get damaged and place it inside her basket. "If you're done flirting Koga, then I'll be going. We have to get home to help our mother and grandfather. So I'll see you around." With that, Kagome and Sota hurried home before Koga could stop them.


End file.
